


Best Laid Plans

by Sachi_Grace



Series: Starlit Love [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Curses, Demons, F/M, Momoharu Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 6: Demon/HeroMaki and Shuichi were well known in their town for destroying an evil 5 years ago, which is threatening to come back in a form of an ex-friend. They're going to have to make some unlikely allies if they think they can succeed.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: Starlit Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Momoharu Week 2020 for hosting this event. I'm a bit late in getting this out to you guys, but I am planning to have another chapter to finish off the story. I just needed to put this up now so no one was waiting forever for me to put this up. Thank you so much for your support! Your kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions and hits mean a lot to me.

“You honestly think that there is a demon in the Northill Wood.” Maki deadpanned as she sat across from her best friend in the tavern. The white noise of a blonde bard playing a large instrument she called the piano along with the several conversations that the patrons were having helped keep the conversation on the downlow. Shuichi tugged on his hat, hiding his left eye which was marked by a demon a long time ago. His black waistcoat was trimmed to his very nature, and a tie was tight around his neck. The white undershirt that he usually wore was the only thing of color besides his blue hair that rarely saw the light of day. Maki didn’t blame him for trying to hide the mark. People would rage if they thought he was possessed and the town would lose it’s only investigator. 

Maki did not care what other people thought about her. She knew that people were giving her wary glances and keeping their distance because they knew about her. She wore red for a reason, besides to hide any blood that would be spilt. Demons adored flashy colors, and red was a color that most would chase. So red she adorned, knowing that she made herself a target, and knowing that she could handle whatever came her way. The only thing that made people question her sanity, besides the color that she used to provoke a reaction, was the length of her hair. Her hair was down to her ankles, and tied into two strong pigtails. Maki took pride in her hair, as it showed off how long she had lived. Demon hunters did not have the average lifespan anyone else had, and yet she outgrew that by five years into her second decade.

Shuichi did not speak at first, clearly trying to come up with a way to convince her of his case. Northill Wood did not see demons. That was sacred land rumored to have been blessed by the Priestess of Auta and her lowly companions of stories and travel. Demons would not dare come to a land that was guarded so heavily by a envious god. Then again, Maki had her own beliefs that the god was probably as fickle as the Priestess that he assigned, or at least as manipulative. “Every time I go anywhere near there, I feel a push to go away.” Shuichi finally stated. “My eye begins to feel as though it’s going through agony. Walking through the woods itself is…” He trailed off, tugging at the black gloves that adorned his hands. Maki pursed her lips. “...it loops me back to the beginning.”

“It could be a spell.” Maki pointed out. “It could be that the Priestess's doing so that no one goes anywhere near her.”

Shuichi gave Maki a look. The type of look that clearly told her that he had thought of that too. “If she was still around. She took her leave a moon ago.”

“Her companions?”

“Would not leave her side for anything, I doubt.” Shuichi adjusted his hat and Maki caught a glimpse of the damage done not too long ago. A red iris and a thin scar that cut his eyebrow in half, his eye, and just a little past the socket. It always made Maki feel guilty. She could have prevented such a touch...if she had just been there. If she had just been faster. “I honestly cannot suspect someone who is not even here.”

“So a demon then.” Maki concluded. “What kind? He is not causing any trouble here, so I do not see why we have to be the ones to go after him.”

Shuichi made a soft noise of protest. “It is mostly to make sure that stays that way. I will not force a demon to leave a home they made if they’re truly not going to cause chaos, but it is for the best to know where they are and make sure that the peace lasts.”

The scoff that came from Maki was loud enough to garner a few looks that were not subtle in the slightest. She folded her arms against the table, watching Shuichi. His gaze was firm upon hers and his hands were folded. His shoulders were rolled back, as though prepared for an argument or a fight. “Demons do not do peace.” She told him sharply. “If we go through the woods, it is not to be kind neighbors. Look at the last time your generosity got you.”

Shuichi did not tug down his hat, nor did he avert his gaze. He calmly kept his eyes on Maki, and she knew there was no way she could make this argument. A little unknown fact about Shuichi was that he could be like a dog with a bone, and stubborn too. “I survived.” He said, and Maki had seven things to lash out at him just right at the tip of her tongue. “I survived and I was able to come home. I keep telling you, the demon felt remorseful about the-”

“Demons do not feel remorse!” Maki nearly banged her fist on the table. How dense could he  _ get _ ? She loved her friend to pieces, but his kind heart was definitely was the reason that he kept getting scars. How many times had a poor maiden with tears in their eyes come to him and asked him to find their pets? How many times a man came up to him, with rage in their hands and eyes to demand if their wives were bedding another man? How many times had Shuichi discovered that there were murders done for all the truths that he uncovered? 

Maki remembered a time where those truths were the most painful scars on his heart. She remembered how long it took for him to get off of his knees and do something about it. His guilt over the deaths and the many mistakes that he made were still there. She doubted there would ever come a day where he would not feel some sort of way about it. However, he was no longer curled in a dark room, trying to hide from the world and everything in it. She supposed whatever curse the demon decided to lay on her friend had done  _ one  _ good thing. Even if she wanted to murder that particular demon. 

“Demons are probably as complex as we are.” Shuichi said after a moment, of waiting until the crowds stopped watching. He fidgeted, not exactly pleased with the attention, but he knew that this was a sensitive topic for them both. One them were bound to get more eyes onto their table. “It’s not a far-fetched deduction to say that they can feel like we can feel.”

“So we have decided to go be “friendly” neighbors to a demon who “may” be living in the woods.” Maki deadpanned. “My skills are not used to making peace, Shuichi.” She tightened the bracer on her arm. The leather bit into her skin and reminded her that this was a conversation that they were having, and not some backwards daydream where Shuichi would snap his fingers in front of her face and ask her if she was alright. “I just do not see the point in going into the woods then.”

“To confirm suspicions and to make sure that everything runs as smoothly as possible. The last thing I want to happen is for someone to get themselves lost in the woods and come across a creature that could or would not attack them.” Shuichi pointed out. Maki was going to need another drink after this. She was certain of it. “Maki,” he pleaded. “I would not ask you to come if I did not have my own doubts.”

That...was the unfortunate truth. If Shuichi was a hundred and ten percent sure that the demon inside those woods was harmless, then they wouldn’t be having this conversation and Maki would be frustrated and worried for an entire day and a half before storming into the woods herself to get the investigator out of whatever trouble he managed to land in. “I am going to explore the woods myself then.” She said after a moment. “You would give too many chances where there need not be.” She thought about it for a moment. “If it is the demon that gave you that curse though,” she narrowed her eyes. “Then there is no peace.”

Shuichi held his hands up, trying to placate for peace and to surrender. “I understand. Of course.” He told her, a bead of sweat going down his cheek. It was good to be reminded that she was still as terrifying as ever. “You go and I will entertain myself here.”

“You better.” Maki said as she stood up. It was best to leave now and prepare. “Otherwise I’m killing you dead.”

“Duly noted.” Shuichi assured and Maki nodded before walking out of the tavern. That drink would have to wait. She could not afford to be inhibited while going after a creature of darkness. 

Maki moved through the crowded streets of the town like a river going past rocky obstacles. With smooth footwork and a quick pace, she was able to weave through her way down the market square and headed towards her home just barely on the outskirts of the expanding municiplicity. She could hear the vendors call out their wares and she decided to make a quick pitstop to some of them for rations and for knives. Poisons were helpful and she managed to also barter for a ward or two that the Priestess so kindly had left. Would those things work? Maki did not know, but if they could be a pattern-interrupt or a lucky shot in the dark, then she would take it and run with it. 

People seemed to understand that she was gearing up, for she could feel the energy of the town change from cheerful to suspicious. She did not doubt that the rumors of Northill Wood had reached them. She was certain that was why Shuichi had even tried to approach the wood and had merely wound up back at the beginning. His cursed eye could have lured him into the wood, but it did bother her that the lure did not just take him deeper into the wood. 

At the same time, Maki would not put it past a demon to try to erase memories and had done something to the man. He would hide his wounds and pretend everything was okay before he admitted injury or mental strain. She had seen him overworked, and she had seen him at his worst. Her friend would not want to worry anyone. Strangers or otherwise.

If memory erasure was a thing, Maki was determined to make sure that the demon would not touch her. The curse was probably the reason for the lost memory, and Maki was not cursed in that way. However, a demon would be able to know what she was from the scent alone of demon blood soaked into skin. The colors she wore may be a lure, but she could not do anything to hide the scent that she too could easily become one of them for spilling as much blood as she had. 

It still….bothered her that Shuichi remained as firm by her side as a friend despite knowing that she could turn into the thing that she despised the most. She was not going to dwell on that. She went home to a small house that barely had anything in it. A wooden stove that was tight against the wall, along with spices and herbs that were lined up on the table. A bed that was pushed on the other side, facing the door. Her weapons all neatly lined up in a wardrobe and her clothes were in another. The only other room in the home was a bathroom and a washroom. She did not have much need for luxury, so most of her appliances were small enough for one person. She was grateful for magic and was grateful that there was plumbing. Everything else she could forge or make do.

She strapped on her weapons and her thoughts wandered. The demon may be a trickster with no heart of gold. She really did hope that the demon she was going to face, was the demon that marked her friend for life. That trickster demon who played games like an impish pixie was going to be the hardest kill. Seeing through illusions would be a chore, and Maki did not have magic running through her veins, but she had speed. The tricky demon may also be as quick on his feet. She imagined that going up against him would not be an easy task. 

She worried of the curse that lingered on her friend. Shuichi did not tell her much about the effects. She did not know how the curse bound him to the demon either. She doubted that they shared lifespans. Shuichi would not have let her go into the woods otherwise. Unless that was why he was desperate for peace.

If that demon so much as told her that was true, she was not sure Shuichi would not get strangled by her hand later that night.

She finished gearing herself up and she marched her way through the town, ignoring everyone around her. Instead of weaving this time, she forced them to part for her like the Red Sea that the Priestess had spoken of. They were to either get out of her way or risk being trampled despite her small nature. She went to the nearby stables and passed the coin for a horse. Northill Wood was a bit of a trek, and daylight needed to be saved.

The horse she recieved was a strawberry roan, with a white face and white socks that went up to its knees. A gorgeous horse any other time. Maki felt mocked that they were giving her a beast that could easily be seen through the forest, but she also saw the reasoning. Darker horses could be mistaken for the foliage and wood that would be their surroundings. If a lighter horse made things similar than so be it. She could probably use the lighter horse as a distraction if she needed it to be. 

She flung herself over the saddle and spurred the horse into a quick trot. Both to warm up, and to get through the town faster. The minute they reached the border, she kicked the horse into a gallop towards the north where the vast woods laid. 

X

Northill Wood was a place of frequent travel for some of the villagers. A well worn path greeted her as they approached the entrance of vast trees and emerald leaves. The dappled sunlight and shade danced upon the ground. The scent of dirt and fauna greeted her nose and the coolness of the breeze kissed her skin in refreshing comfort. She only guided the horse through a bit of the pathway before deciding to leave the comfort of a trail. The Wood’s green floor was covered in different types of foliage. Some vines wrapped around the bark of the trees as though to climb or to bring down and destroy. The woods could have been named something other than “Northill” as emerald was the only color that greeted her and the dark chocolate of the wood. The trees themselves did not all stand straight and tall. Some bent and curved around as though they were trying to take up as much space as they possibly could.

Maki was aware that demons usually were not diurnal. They preferred the night to cause their mischief. The woods would be a grand place to do so, as they could lure any lost traveler or maiden into their shadows. Northill Woods in particular had a...different tone to it at night. A dense fog would hang over the air and turn the sky white. The trees would turn into sharp silhouettes and green covered ground would twist into a dark abyss one could not step in without being uncertain of where they land. Maki knew that the demon would take advantage of that and lead them to death or worse. A demon would not be so dumb as to lay in the middle of the woods during sunlight.

Maki guided the horse expertly through the wooded terrain, mindful of any pitfalls that could happen. The forest was...silent save for the soft crushing of grass and hooves clicking against stone or wood. The absence of animals made Maki’s posture tense. Something was indeed in these forests. Considering that she hadn’t been forced to turn back, or was going through a loop, she could determine that the demon in here wasn’t the cause of Shuichi’s curse. The demon probably considered him marked territory and decided to shove him out instead. Good, in retrospect, but Maki had to wonder about the reasoning behind it. Demons didn’t have a moral code.

She stopped over at a waystation near the rushing river that was hardly ever used due to the growth of the forest and the trail not reaching as deep as it used to. It was well stocked with clean wood and an empty fireplace. There were rations that were tucked away, and fresh bedding which...was concerning. Had someone else gotten this far and decided to replenish it because they were kind? Maki wanted to facepalm. Did that mean that there was someone else lurking around these woods and that she might have to save them from unexpected danger? Or at the very least keep an eye out for a dead body somewhere in these woods? It would just be her luck to give Shuichi a murder when he wasn’t even allowed to cross the boundary. Maybe that was why the demon kept turning him back. No murder mystery.

The body couldn’t have been carried through the current of the river either. Maki let the horse go to gaze and to drink and she looked at her surroundings, taking in what she was working with. Both of them were going to be at a disadvantage and at an advantage. Both would know how to work with this type of terrain. Depending on the demon, the river could be a help or a hindrance, but she had wards so she could put those up in the waystation to buy time. 

Demons usually relied on powers, so unless the creature was dumb enough to show case what type of element or power they could weild, Maki could be lucky or unlucky. She had the height advantage and the climbing skills to get up to the branches. The foliage may be slick, but she was sure that she could get up there faster and higher than the demon could. She had her crossbow, which was a plus. She had ranged weapons, and demons didn’t usually use them. Demons liked to showcase that they were powerful with muscle and magic. They liked battles and conflict to happen toe to toe rather than hidden in the shadows and playing the waiting game. 

Once a game plan was set, Maki decided to wait out the day. She didn’t mind the silence of the forest, but it still unnerved her. The horse was also a bit skittish. A few times she had to stop the beast from running off. She watched for the creature’s ears to flick and she kept her eyes peeled for any disturbances in the woods. As the sun crawled into sunset, the horse was getting antsy, dancing on its feet and wishing to run. She worried about the beast and whether or not it would survive the night. Less from a demon attack, and more from being spooked and rushing into danger. 

The fog started from the river. The thin silvery mist rose up to the sky, casting a dark blue hue onto the forest. The greenery of the forest’s floor was coated in white. The horse shivered and whined loudly, wanting to leave, wanting nothing to do with this place, and Maki didn’t blame the creature in the slightest. She was worried for it’s safety, but she also knew letting it go now would be criminal. She readied herself and started a trek up to the nearest tree. The foliage was indeed slick against her boots, but it was an easy climb regardless. She laid down on her stomach on a thick branch and waited on baited breath. If nothing happened to night, then she could continue on, and comb through every nook and cranny before returning to Shuichi and rightfully calling him an idiot.

There was a loud sound that echoed through the forest and then a high pitched wail that brought Maki’s hair to standing. She knew better than to just believe that someone was in the woods and sobbing. Forget a demon, that could be a hag or a banshee and neither of those Maki wanted to face either. 

“Will you shut up?!” A loud voice echoed through and Maki’s ears perked up.

“Momota-chan’s being mean to me again!” The whine continued. Oh lord, if these were village kids that managed to get lost in the fog, Maki was going to rip her hair out. However, the fog parted and Maki stilled.

Two men with varying shades of purple hair appeared towards the way station. One of them was short in stature, wearing white and black like a chess piece. His long ears with a dice earring gave him away as to what he truly was. He looked down at his hand, disinterested in the conversation, nails long like claws. Maki didn’t doubt that the demon sharpened them. His fang protruded as he smirked. “And pray tell Momota-chan, why are we traversing the common lands? We could be out and teasing the villagers into a tizzy!” He brought his hand up, a finger pressed against his lips as though telling a secret too dark to be whispered. “We could be granting wishes for favors you know, but nooooo. Momota-chan thought he felt someone enter our domain.”

Was that supposed to scare her out of her hiding place? Or was that his way of warning her that he knew that she was nearby? Of course the horse would give away that someone was indeed in the forest, but...Maki held her breath. No one ever really looked up. 

“It was just a feeling, alright?” Momota spoke. Maki has never seen a demon like him before. He wore purple of all things. Purple with a design of stars and...circles with rings around them. His entire attire spoke of galaxies and glittering stars that lingered above them. Was he a demon of space? Maki felt as though that thought was more absurd than any theory she ever heard Shuichi come up with.

The chess-master demon rolled his eyes. “Yes, and what else are we going to believe? Your non-existent instinct? You chased poor Saihara-chan away from here!”

“I am not going to start a fight with whatever that human picked.” Kaito pointed out. “He seems to be a good character. He was going to get lost in here.”

“Yes. Let go the investigator whose curiosity is probably not sated and have him try again.” The other demon spoke, his tone teasing and languid. “Because that was very smart of Momota-chan.”

“Will you stop calling me dumb!?” 

“I gave you a compliment!” The creature exploded, tears once again waterfalling down his cheeks. Oh god, Maki was thinking of just shooting him just to make him stop. She could handle one demon. She hadn’t expected a clan of two. 

Who were they to each other? Demons did not normally converse together, she did not think. She was certain that the territory dispute alone would discourage any demon from proper conversation. She watched as they stopped at the way station. The chessmaster easily jumped across the wide river as though it was nothing more than a stream. Maki felt her chest constrict and fear coat her blood. If a demon of his calibur could do that, she glanced at the other demon who didn’t bother to jump but walk across it.

Well. She was truly fucked, wasn’t she? “Aw such a pretty creature. Yes you are.” The small demon cooed at the horse who was well and truly panicking. “I think we need you quiet.” Maki watched as the demon gently stroked the horse’s muzzle, and started to pat at its neck. “Such a good boy you are.” He cooed. “Trying to get away from us. Smarter than whatever human is lurking in the woods tonight.”

“No one’s in the way station.” Momota spoke as he peered into the shelter. “It appears that whoever was here, has been scared off.” The glare that he shot the smaller demon was enough to make Maki wonder how strong he was. “No thanks to you.”

“You are so attached to these humans.” The smaller demon scoffed. “As though you forgot you are no longer one yourself, Momota-chan.” He grinned, sharp and defined. “Momota-chan wanted to be the hero so badly, he gave up his very soul to protect a friend. How tragic indeed. Giving it up for little ol’ me. Not even realizing that I was a demon of course.”

The punch came flying out of nowhere and Maki wondered if she was truly needed here. It appeared that this could easily come down to a dispute. Whatever it was, which demon stood afterwards would be her prey. She quickly and quietly cocked her crossbow, readying it for that moment. She stilled her breath and kept it shallow. 

The smaller demon was on his knees, grinning as he rubbed his cheek. The bruise was large and already formed. Blood trickled down the corner of his lip. 

Momota punched his fists together and she could hear a clap of thunder come from his fists. Soundwaves. He could break soundwaves. Maki did not think there was a demon that could  _ do  _ so. She had not prepared herself for this fight well enough. She would have to make due in losing her hearing if that was the case. “Even though you are a prick, I don’t regret saving you.” Momota snapped. “I sure as hell though think that I shouldn’t have tried to save you from getting a scar out of it though!”

“Your honesty is refreshing.” The small demon didn’t sound bothered by the display of violence, or of the thunderclap. “If not boring and predictable. Why chase Saihara-chan away from the woods? I could have had so much fun.”

“Because you would have had so much fun I decided to not let him get in the middle of that!” Momota snapped. 

“But you let him tell a demon hunter.”

Maki suddenly felt a weight on her legs and she turned around to see the very small demon that she had been watching on her. Her heart sank as she was suddenly shoved down to the ground unceremoniously. She rolled onto her feet and she aimed the cross bow back at the trees, only to see that he was no longer there. 

She could feel the demons’ presence behind her and she turned around, using her elbow to clock him in the face again, in the exact place where Momota had recently punched. He groaned as he fell back onto the ground, another bruise forming. 

“Yeah that’s what happens when you sneak up on people like that.” Momota chided. 

“Go to hell.” The small demon groaned as he got up on his knees. Maki was quicker however and got on top of him the crossbow dead set against his forehead. “Ooh. So you are a demon huntress.” The small demon cooed, as though he wasn’t aware of the situation that he was in. “Look Momota-chan, you don’t need to save this damsel.”

“God you are so annoying.” Maki gritted her teeth. Why wasn’t she pulling the trigger? She needed to pull the trigger. It was then she realized that Momota had wrapped his hand around hers, keeping her from doing what she did best. 

“I know he’s easy to shoot at, believe me.” Momota spoke. “But you really don’t want to kill this dude.”

“Momota-chan’s trying to be the hero again. Go on and shoot, little miss murderer. Slayer of our kind.” The smaller demon taunted underneath her. “It’s not like you have the balls to do so.”

Maki ripped her hand out of Momota’s grip and shot the demon square in the shoulder. The howling that he let out rang through her ears, stunning her enough so that Momota had a chance to fling her off of him. Right. The small demon had the same type of cry as a banshee. The headache she got was instantaneous. It ripped through her skull with a burning throb and she could feel it right behind her eyes and head. She clapped her hands to her ears and they came back bloodied.

Two sound demons, one of which was quick as lightning was not a good thing. Momota looked down at the bolt that was stuck into the small demon and he made a contemplating noise before he bent down on his knee and ripped it out of the demons’s shoulder, causing him to howl again. “Oh shut up you big baby! That doesn’t even hurt!”

“Momota-chan can’t say anything because he’s not the one that got shot!” The small demon snapped. 

“Maybe next time don’t challenge a huntress to shoot you and you  _ won’t  _ get shot.”

“I can shoot the both of you.” Maki said, causing both of the demons to gaze at her. She had taken their bickering as a well timed distraction to prepare another bolt. The ringing her ears was loud and her headache made her vision turn black and white. “I am not afraid of either of you.”

“Easy.” Momota held his hands up in surrender, but he didn’t approach. “We can talk this out. Communication is important.”

The smaller demon scoffed, but stayed quiet when Momota threatened to kick him while he was down. He stayed on the ground, not daring to get up. Maki was certain that was the smart move he could possibly have done. “Then talk.” She snapped. “I am here because a friend asked me to. Not because of any other reason.”

“Awww the investigator’s too kind.” The small demon scoffed. “Sending a huntress to do his dirty work.”

“Are you the demon that marked him as such?” Maki demanded, taking a threatening few steps forward. At the same time, Momota also approached, hands still up. “I heard you say that you turned him into a demon out of trickery and spite.” She held the crossbow firmly, she couldn’t guarantee that she was aiming true due to her poor vision from the scream. “So it should not matter if I end you to end their misery.”

“The Investigator’s marked?” The demon sounded confused. “What do you mean by that huntress? How is he marked?”

“Do not paint me as a fool.” She shot the crossbow out of impulse and watched in horror as Momota dove in front of it. “Are you insane?!” She shouted.

“Momota-chan has a hero complex that’s his flaw.” The small demon quipped. “But now that I know my beloved is in danger….I’ll let you handle the murderer.” She couldn’t even react before the fog was thick and then was thin again, the demon disappearing into the white. 

“Jesus fuck Kokichi make me clean up your fucking mess.” Momota snapped into the air, but otherwise did not move. He groaned as he started to pull the bolt out of his arm. “You have a good aim.” He praised her. “I haven’t seen someone shoot like that in ages.”

“Are you an idiot?” She asked as she slowly lowered her crossbow. It wasn’t his fault if he was a human turned demon due to someone’s trickery. She just felt bad that no one else was going to give him the same mercy. Shuichi may want the demons to live in the forest in peace, but she knew that her services would be required sooner or later and she would have to face these two problems at another time. “Just..do not do that.” She sighed as she approached him. “Go into the station. I have medicine.”

“Sure thing.” Momota agreed. “Did you poison the bolts? They feel poisoned.”

“I did not soak them in holy water if that’s your gripe.” Maki grumbled as she forced the demon to start walking. She was grateful that the fight stayed near the station rather than far away from it. The demon was heavier and taller than she was. Carrying him would be more of a chore and she didn’t feel like trying to salvage her wounded pride that a demon managed to get the upper hand on her. “I know poison does not work on you.”

“Haha! That’s true!” Momota grinned and Maki once more felt as though she was speaking to someone that did not fully realize the situation that he was in. She could kill him in an instant if she so wanted to. She was supposed to, really. If Shuichi hadn’t requested for peace first. “So, what’s your name? I doubt it’s whatever Kokichi’s calling you.”

“Why would a demon need to know  _ my  _ name? You could use it to your advantage and I do not feel like being your puppet.” Maki snapped as she shoved Momota unceremoniously to the ground and she knelt down next to him. “You scream while I heal you and I will make you regret it.” She warned.

“As a demon my pain tolerance is quite high bu-JESUS FUCK! OW!” Momota shouted as she yanked the bolt out without preamble. She whipped him over the head for the yelling. Her headache surged back into a violent throb, turning her vision into a blur of many colors. The ringing in her ears drowned out his voice for a good amount of time. She tried to measure her breaths as her stomach turned to nausea. “Oh...you’re injured too.” His loud voice bounced in her head and followed the headache. “Lemme...lemme help.”

“You cannot do anything.” Maki shoved his attempts as she rose unsteadily on her feet. She stumbled to her pack and started to search for her medicine kit. “It’s an internal injury.”

“Those are my specialty to heal.” Momota commented.

“Demons do not heal.” Maki shot him a glare.

“Yes. Actually.” Momota’s firm gaze was on her. “They do.” Maki clamped her mouth shut as she got off of her knees. “Not every demon can do it. Kokichi sure as hell can’t. He’s better at hurting people. I on the other hand  _ can _ . I’m better at internal injuries because that is what I was turned with.”

“With the ability?” Maki questioned as she got back on her knees next to him. The smell of the ointment was enough to remind her stomach that it was upset. She had to try to keep it away from her as she cleaned the wound. “I sincerely doubt that.”

“Oh no, not with the ability. I was turned with an internal injury. Well, it wasn’t  _ an injury  _ as it was a…” he trailed off. 

“A sickness then?” Maki commented as dry as the earth during a drought. “I suppose that’s a way to get a healer. What was the gremlin saying? That you saved him?”

“Twice now. He’s going to hang that over my head for eternity.” Momota sighed, loudly. “Calling us friends is a bit of a stretch. I don’t like him. But, I don’t want to see him dead, or anyone for that matter. I didn’t know he was a demon when I tried to save him the first time. I mean, I technically  _ died  _ doing that. He doesn’t like being in debt.” He pursed his lips together before looking at Maki. “I tend to do just that.”

“I suggest you keep putting him in your debt then. It is probably the only way he’s going to survive.” Maki frowned. “ _ How  _ does he know Shuichi? He never spoke to me about you or him.”

“Is that his name? Huh. I’ve been calling him sidekick.” Sidekick? Just what the fuck was Shuchi doing when Maki wasn’t around? She had a feeling that she was about to strangle the investigator for not telling her everything. “No no no, don’t give me that look.” Momota warned, trying to hold his hands up. She was still in the process of trying to decide if stitches would work, so she slapped his injured hand down to save the wound from getting worse. “He’s not a bad kid. Not sure how Kokichi knows him though.”

“Naive to a fault.” Maki wasn’t afraid to toss her friend’s flaw under the bus. “He is lucky that you are not the demon that would hurt him.”

“Of course not. I used to be one of you, you know.” Momota pouted, “I mean...now you know.” He amended at the dark gaze Maki stared him down with. “You said that Shuichi’s marked. Marked how?”

“You truly did not see?” Maki blinked as she decided on wrapping the wound. She pulled the bandages out from the pack and started to unroll them. “He tries hard to hide it, but it is obvious if you peek under the brim of the hat.”

“I doubt Kokichi would do that to him, and I know it wasn’t me.” Momota hummed. “I wonder if the demon you are looking for is Shirogane.”

Maki froze. “You would throw your own kindred towards me?” 

“Listen...snap I still haven’t gotten your name.” Maki made a soft noise and Momota understood. “Yeah I know I can do things with it, which I  _ can’t _ by the way. No demon can unless you’re actively making a contract.”

“That is it?” 

“We aren’t fae.” Momota rolled his eyes. “Kokichi has too much fun annoying the current fae folk as we speak. Which is why we’re here and they’re….not.”

“Color me confused.” 

“Look, all I know is that Kokichi had an idea that there was someone nearby that would be able to help prove that Shirogane was probably the one going around causing chaos and maybe get some networking done. I think that considering you told me that Shuichi’s cursed, Kokichi could feel that. Or he had a crush on the first guy that stared at him and thought he was interesting rather than being afraid.” Momota rubbed the back of his neck. “No matter which way you look at it, Shirogane’s not exactly a friend here, and if there were fae folk around, Kokichi undoubtedly annoyed them to hell and back again.”

That seemed accurate to Maki. Kokichi annoyed her enough that a few shots didn’t do it justice. She tightened the wrap as much as she could to help stem the blood, but made a mental note that she may have to take him to the town’s healer regardless. At least she now knew that Kokichi and Momota were not the ones she needed to actively focus on. Shuichi’s first instinct of “friends” as asinine as it was, was correct. 

“Maki.” She said after a moment as she let Momota go. “My name is Maki.”

“Maki.” Momota repeated, and her name sounded different on his lips. Fondness that she didn’t usually hear from others besides her friend. “I’m Kaito Momota. Luminary of the Stars! Even more so now than I was when I was human.”

“You do something with space and dimensions.” Maki commented. “I have no clue what your companion can do.”

“Strike fear into the hearts of people is how he explains what he can do, but I think he’s just a practical trickster. You know the type.” Maki did, and she hesitated to even agree with that assessment. No trickster was that powerful or that cunning. Most trickster demons were exactly that, and would be the first people that Maki was asked to slay. Just so that the townspeople would not have to worry about their crops or homes. “Ignore Kokichi when he calls you a murderer. You’re not all that bad.”

“I am all that bad.” Maki disagreed, her tone cutting and on edge. She carefully sat back on her heels and kept her gaze on the demon, fully taking in his features. A long face with gravity defying purple hair and a small goatee at the corner of his chin. His face was made for a smile, she noticed. The serious expressions that he sometimes adorned did not suit him despite being demonic in nature. His human appearance was a crafted illusion, save for the long ears that curled back. An earring of a circle and a ring around it was present on the left. “You should recognize the scent of blood that is on me.” Kaito merely frowned and Maki could not take the pitying look any longer. “You said you can heal internal injures.” Her head was throbbing. Her ears still rang. This conversation was getting her nowhere and everywhere all at once. She didn’t know what to think of the human turned demon. She wasn’t sure what to think of the banshee she let go.

“Yeah! Here.” Kaito scooted impossibly close to her and he cupped his hands around her ears. She stiffened, ready for him to try to break her eardrums. However all she could feel was a soft vibration that rattled her brain and ears. It was uncomfortable and she wanted to wiggle out of the hold. She noticed that he was keeping his gaze locked on her features, probably ready to give her time to adjust or to see if she needed to back away. Feeling as though she was being challenged, she stayed in her spot and allowed him to do his work. 

He let his hands down after a moment and her mind felt fuzzy. It was hard to grasp a concrete thought. She could still hear the buzzing in her ears, but her head no longer threatened to lash out at her. He was speaking to her, but she could barely grasp the words. He looked sheepish, but he gently pushed on her shoulder.

The message was clear, there was no way she was able to leave the forest in the fog or without being able to hear. She was to rest, and regain her senses. It was hell of a risk to sleep near a demon, but much to her misfortune her body had other demands that wanted to be met.

When she woke up, it was as though she was never injured to begin with and the demon never there. 


End file.
